Hannyabal
Hannyabal is the vice-warden in charge of Impel Down. His name is a combination of Hannibal and Hannya, a type of Japanese mask for which his face resembles.One Piece Manga - Chapter 526, Hannyabal is formally introduced to Hancock. Appearance Hannyabal is a large pot bellied man that resembles a cross between a devil and an Egyptian pharaoh. His brow ridge is shaped like horns, his chin is shaped like a pharaoh's false beard and he wears a nemes, the striped head cloth worn by pharaohs, with his hair coming from inside the nemes. His face in particular is designed in such a way that it looks like a Hannya mask. He has demon-like wings on his back and also carries a pitch fork around, another common symbol linked to the devil. Personality He has a habit of saying he owns everything and then having to apologize afterwards for getting ahead of himself. He does this because he is an "ambitious person". He also seems to be prone to "Freudian Slips", which often give insight to his previously mentioned, ambitious qualities and his somewhat dark brand of humor. He is emotionally more stern then most characters and can maintain a clear mind even in the presence of Hancock, remaining unaffected by her charms, though a slip when he first sees shows his true ambitions towards her. Hannyabal usually tries to show off how "tough" he really is to the prisoners by going into the Freezing Hell of Level 5 without weapons and almost completely naked, a reason he is admired amongst the guards.One Piece manga - Chapter 536, info. Relationships Impel Down He cares little for his superior Magellan, whom he simply wishes to see fail or be rid of so he can become the chief warden in his place. Even when not suffering from Freudian Slips, around his superior Hannyabal will also openly state his desire to see his superior fail or die. Sometimes he will even begin shouting or speaking out his words within Magellan's hearing range, causing Hannyabal to reword his sentence to sound better when he realizes he has stepped out of line too much. This often leads him to be conflicted with the warden Magellan, who shuts him up with his poisonous breath. However, every time he is poisoned (or seemed to be poisoned) by Magellan he seems to comically act as though he is dying yet make a full recovery mere moments later. Hannyabal's main grudge against his superior is over his apparent "lack" of leadership skills and he will ofter scold Magellan for things like neglecting the intruder call on Luffy because he was distracted by Hancock's charms. Abilities and Power As vice warden of Impel Down, Hannyabal has command over all of Impel Down, second only to Magellan. However, this power apparently is not satisfying enough, as Hannyabal always speak out on how he desires to take over as warden. Unlike Magellan or the Four Demon Guards, Hannyabal seems to lack a feared reputation in the walls of Impel Down, as Buggy and Mr. 3 stated that they haven't heard anything about him. Coupled with that he is assigned to guard the passageway to Level 3 rather than Level 5, and that he is accompanied by many guards for that duty, it seems that he is not too strong of a fighter. However, it's proven wrong, as he easily defeated both Buggy and Mr. 3 without a single scratch on him. He also seems to have a resistance to extreme colds, as he is known to walk through the Freezing Hell with nothing more than his loincloth and nemes. History Upon Hancock's and Momonga's arrival at Impel Down, he comes to greet them and orders Domino to do a body search on Hancock. As Hancock petrifies her and the Surveillance Den Den Mushi, his subordinates report that they have no image from the room and he goes on and meets them as they exit the room. Then he takes Hancock and Momonga to a lift to go to the fourth floor to meet the prison warden Magellan. While in the warden's room he shows many obvious signs that he wants to be warden someday. He then continues down to Level 5, and introduces Ace to Hancock. He also quickly runs away when Magellan uses Hydra on a prisoner. He comments that if he meets the escapees (Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, Luffy, Buggy and Mr. 3), he will let them escape so Magellan would be fired and he would take his position. Magellan assigned him to keep the stairway who led to Level 3, and Buggy and Mr. 3 conspired to beat him to escape, thinking he is the weakest point within the escape routes of Level 4. However, due to their miscalculations, he easily defeated both of them off screen. But when Magellan arrived at the scene later, the person assuming Hannyabal's role was in fact Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. It is currently unknown what happened to the real Hannyabal. Translation and Dub Issues While some translations may use "Hannibal" as the English spelling for his name, this is wrong. The name Hannibal in Japanese would be written like this: ハンニバル (hannibaru), while Hannyabal's name appears in the manga as ハンニャバル (hannyabaru), a clear combination of both Hannibal and Hannya which is ハンニャ. References External Links *Hannya - Wikipedia article about Hannya masks in general for which Hannyabal's face resembles *Hannya - Japanese Architecture and Art Net Users System article about Hannya masks in general for which Hannyabal's face resembles *Masks of Japan - Article about Japanese masks which include Hannya masks for which Hannyabal's face resembles *Pharaoh - Wikipedia article about pharaohs *Devil - Wikipedia article about the Devil Category:Human Category:Male